


Revolution Radio

by ParadoxMage



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lúcio Poem, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: People always seem to forget that there's more to him than a care free musician.A short poem about Lúcio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wrote this last week completely spur of the moment and I've been debating posting it ever since. Well, here it is. Up till now I've written Overwatch poetry almost exclusively about Widow, mostly because I think she's such an interesting and multidimensional character, but I just felt inspired to do this one. People seem to forget that Lúcio literally led a revolt, so I guess I wrote this as a sort of... tribute? I don't know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They treat us like dogs

They work us like slaves

They herd us like cattle

They pen us like sheep

 

They want to rule us

We will not be ruled

We are our own people

 

We live

We love

We hate

We fear

 

We will not stand by and take this

We will stand and unite

We will rise

And we may fall

 

But it is better to die fighting for freedom

 

Then to live life under another’s thumb

 

They say they are stronger than us

That fighting back is futile

They say that and you believe them

It’s a lie to keep you complacent

 

Let the rhythm flow through you

Support you

Empower you

 

Rise up

As one

And take back our home

Together

**Author's Note:**

> To any of you who are fans of Green Day (like me) than the title will be familiar. If you got the reference feel free to say so. And if you didn't and just want to give feedback then that's great too.


End file.
